The current overhead bins for certain smaller size transport category aircraft are typically not adapted to stow conventional roll-aboard luggage (e.g., wheeled luggage having a nominal size of about 22″×14″×10″) in a wheels-first position (i.e., position whereby the luggage is positioned in the overhead bin with the wheels facing the lateral side wall of the storage compartment). The storage bins which currently offer this capability are thus provided for larger categories of transport aircraft having a wider cross-sectional cabin dimension (e.g., so-called wide-body aircraft).
While these relatively larger storage bins could conceivably be adapted for use in smaller cross-sectional aircraft cabins, their presence would necessarily restrict the cabin space available for passengers and crew members that would then not provide an overall sensation of a spacious cabin. Such space restriction could also present obstacles to the passengers during boarding and disembarking.
One prior proposal for an overhead bin assembly is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No 2013/0200213 (the entire content of which is expressly incorporated hereinto by reference). According to this prior proposal, a module is provided at a particular position, directly related to a fuselage cross-section installation. However, the overhead bin as proposed by this publication does not solve the specific problem of providing an overhead compartment with greater internal capacity for aircraft with generally smaller cross-sectional cabins without the loss of valuable head room space for passengers and crew members.
Therefore, what has been needed in this art is an overhead storage bin assembly for cabins of transport category vehicles (e.g., aircraft, trains, buses and the like) that will accommodate conventional roll-aboard luggage in a wheels-first position therein while minimizing any loss of valuable overhead cabin space. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.